His Scorpius
by Lord of the Power Button
Summary: Albus mulls over his life after the events of Cursed Child and considers his feelings. He's not happy to have someone new near Scorpius. Potential Scorbus. One sided Scorbus. Mild cursing.


**His Scorpius**

 ** _A/N: I got to see Cursed Child again last month and so this was born. It's CC compliant, but is trying to fix the obvious glaring problem that Scorpius and Albus are clearly in love with each other._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Albus tapped his quill against his parchment and frowned. Ever since last year, and what had happened with Delphi, things had been… different.

Most of the differences were good, his relationship with his family had improved, especially with his Dad, he finally felt accepted in the family even though he was a Slytherin. Him and Rose had become close again. He had realised that he wasn't as 100% straight as he had thought. Or any straight if he was honest with himself.

His embarrassing crush on Delphi had been because she was older and cooler and not because he actually liked her.

The other main difference however was people at school treated him differently. He wasn't a squib anymore, people smiled at him, spoke to him, hung out with him. And he knew he should be happy but he wasn't.

And the only reason he could think of for his unhappiness was that people started to treat Scorpius different too. His awkward, lovable friend had been his usual self, there was no difference there, but now other people recognised how great he was and Albus didn't like it. Albus had somewhat flourished in his newfound semi popularity. He wasn't as popular as James or Lily but people wanted to be his friend now. He had even gotten the courage to join the Quidditch team.

Scorpius on the other hand had mostly stayed under his friends wing, ever present and engaged but always slightly pulled back from the conversation. And while Albus wouldn't admit it to anybody else if they asked, he had enjoyed being able to keep Scorpius to himself like that. He knew it was irrational and selfish, but being the only one to get to see Scorpius be his real self was thrilling. He felt a wave of excitement whenever Scorpius was uncomfortable and inched slightly closer, or when he could tell that he was becoming drained from the conversation and Albus got to play the hero and pull him out of the situation. Those days the would go to their dorm, or the lake and just lie there, mostly in silence but sometimes speaking.

it was during this time that Scorpius had opened up to him about the newfound interest people had in them. He had said that all he had ever wanted was friends but that now he had them, and not just Albus, he felt uncomfortable. He had spent most of his childhood on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, his mother being sick and his father wanting to protect him from the prejudices of the wider wizarding world. And then when he had come to Hogwarts he was hated, so he had gotten used to being content with it just being him and Albus. And now it wasn't and he felt overwhelmed.

Albus had been somewhat surprised at the others admission, Scorpius had always been awkward and blurted things out without thinking, but he was also so eager to please. He just wanted to be liked for him and not hated for who he was related to. Albus had felt a warm feeling at Scorpius' admission though. The other boy wanted to spend time with him, and just him. He had been afraid his best friend would drop him if others came along but Albus was pleased to say that there relationship hadn't faltered one bit.

That was up until now.

Scorpius had pretty much stayed the same physically, he had lost what little baby fat he had the year before but other then that he was the same. Albus on the other hand had grown considerably, and had bulked up slightly, his shoulders widening and his arms become more muscular as both James and his Dad had spent the summer helping him prepare to try out for the position of beater on the team. Because of that he found himself getting quite a lot of romantic attention, from both genders. Girls would come up and giggle, squeezing his bicep and telling him how strong he looked, and guys would bump into him or whistle at him. It sounded conceited but he had been expecting it, him and James were equal in height now but Albus was wider and his muscles were more defined.

What he hadn't been ready for was the romantic interest that had been thrust upon Scorpius. _His Scorpius_. It was no secret his friend was gay, Albus had never really had any doubt and from what Scorpius has said neither had he, although his attempt at romancing Rose was an attempt to test the waters, Other boys, their own age and even older, were throwing themselves at the smaller teen. Albus could admit he had a crush on his friend, and he could also admit that the Malfoys were generally exceptionally attractive. Their delicate features, pale skin and hair and piercing blue grey eyes often made people weak at the knees. Albus had accepted long ago that Scorpius was destined to be attractive, while he himself was weedy and had to work to build muscle. That wasn't to say he wasn't attractive before, he had gotten his fathers good looks after all, but he wasn't a stunner like Scorpius.

And there was the problem, he, Rose and Scorpius had been happily studying in the library when Marcus Adley, a beater from Gryffindor who was in James' year had sauntered over and plopped himself down in the seat beside Scorpius and across from Rose, ignoring both him and his cousin and turning to Scorpius.

"Hey Scorpius. James, you know him right? Albus' older brother? Well he was telling me that your good at potions and that you had helped him over the summer to brew some stuff and I was hoping you might be willing to help me" Scorpius looked at him for a moment, confused and Albus had held his breath because he could see that glint in Marcus' eyes. He could see the way he licked his lips and the way the older teens eyes drifted up and down Scorpius' body. But he also knew Scorpius was great at Potions, the best in their year, and he knew that Scorpius had helped James brew some potions over the summer in preparation for the upcoming year. And Scorpius was nothing else if not a people please.

"Uh yeah sure no problem" Scorpius smiled his dazzling smile then and Marcus grinned. Albus decided in that moment that he was going to kill James for ever mentioning Scorpius to his friend. Marcus shot a glance at him before continuing.

"How about Wednesday at 7? In the potions room? I'll get all the ingredients, its just going to be some basic O.W.L.S stuff, nothing too bad for you I'm sure." Albus realised in that moment why he had been glanced at. Wednesday's at 7 was Slytherin quidditch practice. That son of a bitch wanted him gone.

"Don't forget you promised you'd help out out quidditch Scorp" Albus smiled at them, hoping Scorpius would understand. He didn't.

"Oh did I? I don't remember that. What am I doing?" Albus cursed his friend. He could see the worry is Scorpius' eyes, he knew that he would never assume Albus was lying and instead that he had messed up.

"Just with the equipment." He shot a glance at Marcus who was smirking.

"Well why don't we work on potions until just before practices ends and then we can both go down and I'll help you" _fucker_ Albus thought angrily.

"Yeah but you said you'd help all during practice and I don't know if it's a good idea to have a rival team member there" he looked to the older player again and Rose snickered beside him, not looking up from her parchment.

"What help could you possibly need during practice with the equipment? Can Slytherins not even put there own boots on without help?" Albus rolled his eyes at the dig but continued.

"No, to keep an eye on the snitch, it disappeared last week and it took over an hour to find." Albus internally groaned at the memory, it hadn't been a lie, that was exactly what had happened.

"Seeker so bad he can't even find the snitch on a pitch with just his own team?"

"It wasn't like that Adley" Albus said his name with a sharp edge "It got stuck in a banner" Marcus rolled his eyes and turned back to Scorpius, a smile plastered on his face. Albus wondered if he could hex all of the teeth out of his mouth.

"Well when are you free Scorp?" That got Rose's attention and she looked up at and gave Albus a sideways glance. He was seeing red. _Scorp._ Adley had called him Scorp. That was Albus' name for Scorpius nobody elses. As if sensing the glare the other beater turned to look at him, a smirk on his face. Scorpius started talking, oblivious to the problem.

"Well on Tuesday evenings I help Professor Slughorn in the Potions room, you could come down after that. We're usually finished about an hour before dinner so that should give us enough time." Scorpius smiled again and Albus swooned just slightly. As much as Adley annoyed him Scorpius was so kind, he would never assume there was an ulterior motive to the older teens interest in him.

"Sounds great. I have practice just before that so I might be a few minutes late. I really appreciate this." He got up then and finally looked to him and Rose.

"See you guys around. See you Tuesday Scorp" There it was again. _Scorp_. Albus decided there and then that James wouldn't be making it home this summer with all of his appendages.

"That was kind of weird" Albus looked at Scorpius then and nodded, playing dumb to the whole thing. Maybe if Scorpius didn't realise what was happening nothing would come of it. Rose however seemed to have other plans. She scoffed.

"Oh come on, he was so checking you out that whole time. _'Oh Scorp, your soooo smart, I just have to get you to myself in the potions room! I won't take no for an answer!_ '' She giggled at Scorpius' doubtful expression.

"Don't be silly Rose, he just wants to do well in his exams. What do you think Al?" Scorpius' eyes were on him then and he had to stop his breath hitching. Merlin, his best friend really was beautiful. And so kind and caring. He was the smartest person Albus had ever known, other then Rose and his Dad of course, and the funniest too.

"Uh, well I think your probably right. James was probably just bragging that he was ready for the practical already and Adley probably just wanted to be able to do that too" Rose clicked her tongue but dropped the matter and went back to work. Scorpius smiled at him and nodded before looking back down too.

He decided he would just convince his friend to let him go with them, surely Marcus wouldn't try anything while he was there? He just had to figure out how. Scorpius knew he hated potions and Slughorn.

God he had it bad.


End file.
